8 Years Later
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Epilogue of Love is All You Need. Just a short story about what Will and Elizabeth's life is like a few years later. Mordern Willabeth. Oneshot


Hey everyone

Hey everyone. This is the sequel to Love is All You Need. I was planning on making it a longer story, but I have so many other stories I need to finish and others I want to write, so I wanted to get this done. It is just a short little epilogue. It takes place a few years later. Here's a little info as to what has happened since the last story.

**The story takes place about 8 years later. Elizabeth decided not to go to Parsons. She went to a little fashion school in London by her home. She got her degree and she and Will got married shortly after she finished school. **

**Elizabeth than went to work as an assistant for the vice president for the London headquarters for Ralph Lauren. She kind of does what Rachel does in **_**Friends**_**, when she first gets a job. The job that Mark helped her get and where Ross gets really jealous. I don't really know how to explain what she does. She's the assistant and also helps order the clothes and sends them to personal. It isn't really fashion **_**designing**_** buts it's in the same field. Anyway, that's what she does. **

**Will still works for the **_**London Times**_**. He is now that editor of the Metro section. Jack has now moved to London-down the street from Will and Elizabeth's new house. **

**Will and Elizabeth have three kids, two twin girls; Sienna and Emma (6 years old), and one son; Alex (3 ½). **

--

_**8 Years Later**_

"Mummy, Daddy!" Three year old, Alex cried for his parents, as he ran down the hallway and into the living room.

Will and Elizabeth were cuddled on the couch as they watched TV, but quickly turned their attention to their son. "What's wrong sweetheart" Elizabeth cooed as she lifted him up and onto her lap.

"Sissy scared me" The youngster sniffed.

"Which sissy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Both"

Will rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sienna, Emma, get out here"

Two, cute little girls with wavy, light brown hair and dark brown eyes ran over to their parents. They had cute, innocent faces on with big, pouty lips like their mother. "Yes?" One of the girls, Sienna, asked with her hands behind her back.

"What did you girls do?" Will asked.

"We were just playing with our sweet, little brother" Emma replied, pouting the familiar pout.

Will quickly directed his attention to Elizabeth. "They are too much like you" Elizabeth giggled for a moment but quickly stopped as she and Will turned their attention back to their daughters.

"No they weren't!" Alexander said. "They were telling me a scary story"

"Girls?" Elizabeth questioned.

"We just thought he should know about Jack the Ripper" Sienna said.

"How do _you _even know about him?" Elizabeth asked, stunned.

"TV" Emma stated simply.

Will rolled his eyes once again. "Go to your rooms, get ready for bed, and _leave your brother alone_" They then hurried off, laughing with each other.

"Alex, it's almost bedtime. Why don't you go get ready and your father and I will go tuck you in in a few minutes"

Alex nodded and headed to his bedroom. "Jack the Ripper…and you said having a TV in their room would be just fine" Will shook his head.

"Don't worry, Will; we blocked all of the bad stuff. Learning about Jack the Ripper isn't a bad thing if they aren't afraid of it. They're gonna learn about that stuff anyway"

Will shrugged. "Still not totally crazy about it"

Elizabeth smiled. She kissed her husband on the cheek and snuggled into his side for a few minutes before going and putting their kids to bed.

--

"There you go, you two" Elizabeth kissed Sienna's band aid covered knee and Emma's scraped arm. "No more ruff housing, though" The two nodded their heads and then there was a knock at the door. "It's open, Jack"

Jack Sparrow strutted in. His brown hair was shoulder length and unruly. He had a small mustache and beard and was wearing a beanie.

"Uncle Jack!" The girls exclaimed as they went over to give him a hug. Elizabeth followed, and then took the portable coffee cup he was holding. She grabbed it before he could stop her and she sniffed it. She nodded in approval and handed it back to him.

"Why do you have to do that all the time? It's only coffee!" He asked, pretending to be offended.

"I don't want a repeat of the McDonald's fiasco!"

"I wouldn't call it a _fiasco_"

"Jack, you had rum in your cup. Then you took my children to McDonald's, got drunk, and began harassing the kids in the play area!"

"I wasn't harassing them"

"They had to call the cops!"

"Okay, I'm getting a bit uncomfortable with this discussion. Emma, doll, why don't you go get your brother so we can go" Emma smiled and than ran off.

There was another knock at the door and Elizabeth opened it. "Sam; what are you doing here?" She asked, giving her friend a hug.

Sam took out a small phone from her purse. "You left your cell phone at my apartment and…"

"Hello, love" Jack cut in and smiled charmingly.

"Oh, god, I forgot he was gonna be here" Jack put his arm around her and Sam slapped him.

"Owe!" He yelped. Elizabeth just stood there and watched them amusingly; along with Sienna who was laughing uncontrollably.

"By Elizabeth" Sam said. She then bent down and gave Sienna a hug. "Bye, bye, Sienna" She then turned and faced Jack; who tried to give her a hug. "Don't even think about it" She said before waving one last wave to Elizabeth and Sienna before leaving.

"Wow, she can _really _hold a grudge. Just because I slept with her and didn't call her. She's a bit too hostile if you ask me" He shook his head.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and ignored his comments. "So, where are you taking them this time?"

"Laser Tag"

"They're little kids, Jack"

"They're not real guns"

"Would you like Uncle Jack to take you to ice cream instead?" Elizabeth bent down and asked Sienna.

Sienna's face lit up and pulled on the hem of Jack's shirt. "Can we go get ice cream, _please_?" She begged.

"Very smooth…just dangle ice cream in her face. You always have to take the fun out of everything" Jack sneered at Elizabeth. He then sighed and turned his attention back to Sienna. "Yes, we can go get ice cream _instead_ of playing Laser Tag"

"Uncle Jack is taking us for ice cream" Sienna announced happily when Emma and Alex walked back in. The two cried out happily and ran towards Jack.

"There's little Jack Jr.!" Jack picked up the youngest kid and Elizabeth shook her head at the name Jack always called Alex. "Come on let's go so we can leave mummy and daddy alone for a _special_ night together" Jack winked.

A round of "By Mummy's" came from the kids.

"By my angels" Elizabeth said as she waved goodbye. When they were gone, Elizabeth sat on the couch as she waited for Will to come home from work.

They did this every Friday night. Jack would take the kids out for a fun evening while Will and Elizabeth had a night alone together. Elizabeth usually got home from work around 3:00 but Will didn't get home until about 6:00, so the last part of the evening was spent with their kids shortly before they had to go to bed. They often had time after Sienna, Emma, and Alex were asleep, but they both were usually too tired.

A few minutes later, Will walked through the door. Elizabeth jumped up and ran over to him. Before he even closed the door, Elizabeth's mouth was on his. "Hello" She said when they broke apart and she pecked him on the lips again.

"Hello" He greeted in return. He held up a bag of food. "Brought home dinner"

They ate their dinner that had come from their favorite café. They talked about their day, among other things. When they finished, Will stood up and walked over to Elizabeth. He took her by her hands and pulled her up. He pulled her close and they just looked into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"I love you" Will whispered into her ear.

"I love you too"

Will kissed her and she backed him into the bedroom before closing the door.

--

Hope you liked it! This is the only chapter, though. And I know it's a little short-sorry. So anyway, I'm officially done with _Love is All You Need_. So please review! I'm going to be finishing up a few of my unfinished POTC and Gilmore Girls stories from a while ago. I don't want to leave them unfinished so before I start anymore new stories, I'm going to finish those. But I do have some more Willabeth stories in mind, so keep an eye out for my other stories!


End file.
